Meiton no Naruto
by Ccebling3
Summary: I've accepted Flaming Kyubi's Dark Release Naruto challenge. I'm going to need a beta. Don't expect any long chapters until later on since I'm pretty new/rusty (I used to write stories on my 1st Ccebling account) to this. After being hit by the five element seal Naruto meets and fuses with his inner darkness and gains the Meiton bloodline. OP(Later)!Smart!Meiton!Naruto with Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Meiton no Naruto**

_A response to Flaming Kyubi's Dark Release Naruto challenge._

_I am not going to update that often since I like reading more than writing so don't expect me to update that often._

_Challenge: Dark Release Naruto_

_Plot: Naruto gains dark release kekkei genkai (Which is not inherited from family or Kurama), after an unexpected merging with his darkness._

_options:_

_Can start either at:_

_-Graduation Arc_

_-Wave Arc_

_-Chunin Exam Arc_

_-V.O.T.E_

_-Three year training_

_Rules:_

_Darker Naruto (Does not have to be evil, but must have a darker personality, less sympathetic, cold, uncaring, harsh and a tad of arrogance)_

_Not naïve or immature, must pursue own dreams and not that of Sakura or Jiraiya (Naruto doesn't care for the prophecy or world peace)_

_Must not have wind as his first element or his strongest element._

_Upon gaining Dark Release Naruto looses all affinities and must use his bloodline to gain affinities and strengthen them. (Recommended starting with Fire, Water or Earth because they are easy to access in Konoha)_

_No Bashing_

_No civilian council_

_No having Naruto showing off in front of everyone_

_No name changes, aliases, secret identities, face masks, and body concealing cloaks, Naruto finally has an ability of his own and wants the world to know it._

_(This is a reminder I'll be putting up every now and then to remind myself of the rules)_

_I'm also going to be altering the Meiton a bit too where he will be able to where he can make dark chakra like the Zero Tailed Leach and Menma aside from just absorbing chakra because I'm going to be basing Naruto off of Menma from Road of Ninja except he won't be evil, and my own original twist Naruto will be able to gain sub-elements through the use of the Meiton._

_This is going to be a harem with Naruto being paired with Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Kin, Fu, Yugito, and maybe Yakumo if not don't expect me to add any girls from Konoha._

_I will also be typing the name of the jutsu Naruto uses in English with the Element Release name being in Japanese._

Ccebling3: Well now I am officially going to be starting a new Naruto fanfiction.

Naruto: Are you sure it will be a good idea I mean you just started another fic a little while ago for just plain comedy and now you're making an actually plot involved story are you sure you're not biting off more than you can chew?

Ccebling3: It was bound to happen sooner or later so why not sooner. But anyway why don't you get to know your harem a bit.

Naruto: I can't believe your making me do this. (mumbles under his breath)

The girls: What was that Naruto-kun/Shithead-kun?

Naruto: Nothing! (In a panicky voice)

Ccebling3: Cough '_whipped_' cough, Anyway onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Ccebling3 does not own Naruto.

(The rebels won the civil war in the Hidden Mist Village and broke Yagura from the Genjutsu Obito placed on him, Mei is still the Godaime Mizukage though.)

Chapter 1: Meeting your Darkness.

"Ugh where am I, all I remember is some freaky Lady in the Forest and now I'm in a sewer," asked our hero Naruto Uzumaki, who found himself in a sewer.

Naruto was battling a creepy lady from the Hidden Grass Village, with a freakishly long tongue, he had tapped into his tenant's chakra, but the woman jabbed her fingers into Naruto's stomach knocking him out and now he is in his current position. Naruto was walking until he saw a fork in the road left end was blocked off while the right was free to walk through. Naruto took the road that wasn't blocked up since there was nowhere else to go and the more he walked the darker the hall way was.

"Man this sucks now I am as blind as a bat," Naruto complained as he continued walking.

He suddenly bumped into something that he assumed was a door. Once he opened and entered it he was in some large white room when he closed the door it suddenly disappeared.

"_**So my goody two-shoes light half has finally graced me with his presence**_" said a dark and sinister voice.

Naruto jumped and turned around only to see an exact replica of himself only the jumpsuit was black where the Orange was and red where the blue was, but the most disturbing feature of all was the replica's eyes had black sclera is black and the iris is black.

"Wh-Who are you," shouted Naruto in surprise at the sight of the replica.

"I'm your dark half I am Yami Naruto or just Yami," said the replica grinning evily.

Ccebling3: Well there is the first chapter.

Naruto: Hey where is the fight scene?

Ccebling3: I couldn't think of a good one so I'm just ending it here plus I'm not sure if there is going to be one.

Naruto: I told you should have waited.

Ccebling3: Shut up! (Punches Naruto so hard on the head it knocks him out)

Ccebling3: Sigh anyways there may or may not be a fight scene since I'm not sure if I can make one yet, but there will be ones in the future so some help would be appreciated. Also there may or may not be lemons so I will need help also if I can't getting any inspiration from Doujins or other Fanfictions. Now in the famous words of Toboscus from Youtube, Bless your face if you sneeze during this story (it's video but since this fanfiction is one that you read I put story instead) bless you, peace off!


	2. Auttors Note 1 (Not being abandoned)

I am having some writers block at the moment so it will take even longer than I intended with the story do to going to the transition program at Loes Medanos College and having more of an intrest in reading than writing at the moment. But I am going to put up a poll someone asked if there will or will not be bashing in this story, well I haven't decided so I will put up a poll for if there will be bashing or not that will be taken down once the next chapter is up.

But as much as I appreciate you guys liking my Meiton no Naruto story, none of you haven't accepted any of my challenges when I mentioned them in Omake Mania something that I am a bit upset about, also I'm going to be putting something on certain challenges called Incomplete challenges, they are challenge that have incomplete challenge over the title of the challenge, you can't accept them until the incomplete challenge sign is removed.


	3. Authors Note 2 (Not being abandoned)

I decided to put my story Meiton no Naruto on hold even longer than planned until I have more experience. Since I promised to show you the results of the poll I putted up for whether I will bash or not for my next chapter which will take a while I put the results up now. I will be bashing since it had the most votes, and keep the poll broadcasted as proof.

Don't worry My Omake Mania won't be the only story out there I will be putting up new ones. I have one in mind right now it is a Naruto/Digimon Adventures/Digimon Fusion Crossover with Naruto as the general of the Season 1 Digi-Destin. Now I will be having the Fusion Loader allow digmon to Digivolve though I'm not sure if they have already done that since I haven't seen Digimon Fusion yet.

Naruto will be paired with Sora or Mimi.


End file.
